redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baliss/WAR
REDWALL 2020 The diary of Shadowfang the slayer: Marlfox in training Today’s the big day, the day they decide are place and rank, i can't mess this up i have got to pass the test. This is what I’ve been training for all my life. Redwall must fall and i must be part of the destruction. You see the marlfoxes are planning a major attack on the Abby. This is a plan Lord Roth has had in the making for months i can't mess this up i have a very important roll to play tonight, oh no here comes the general got to go, Shadowfang. Shadowfang put his notebook down and tucked into his leather jacket just in time to see the general walk bye. He breathed a sigh of relief that the general didn't see his notebook and stood up. The wind blew in his face causing Shadowstorm to pull his jacket even tighter as he made his way over to the weapons tent where the plan would be explained one more time. When Shadowstorm walked in he tried to ignore the other Foxes laughing and calling him names. He swore to himself he would not mess this up despite his reputation of being a klutz he would perform his task perfectly. "All right quite down shouted the unmistakable voice of Gruffy, weapons master/general. Gruffy was a skinny black Marlfox, and even though he was short Gruffy was not the kind of guy to mess with. O.k. Gruffy announced remember the plan Trubby, Leaky,Shmitz, distract the redwallers while Shadowfang and Ritz, climb the wall and crawl in through the dormitory window to capture the Dibbuns. Then Blitz ( Ritz twin brother) will climb up the wall grab the dibbunes and evacuate them to base, while ritz and shadowfang go to take out the about out if you know what i mean.” A loud roar of snickers rose from the tent as the foxes walked off into the night to perform there duties. Stormfang was the last to leave, he had stopped by to get some weaponry from Gruffy, now shotgun across his back and desert eagle in his hand Stormshadow stocked off into the night. chapter two Skipper clutched his machine gun tight against his chest as he watched for any possible danger that might be abroad this cool summer night. “There” he shouted aloud as he shot at a marlfox trying to climb the wall. In an instant the marlfox fell to the ground a bullet imbedded into his skull. Skipper spit out a half smoked cigarette as he ran off to worn the Redwallers. On the opposite side of the wall Shadowfang and Ritz were making good progress. It was a fairly easy climb for the two trained Marlfoxes and know that they were at the window they began to talk in hushed whispers. “On the count of the we go in ,Ritz said in the darkness. ”ONE, TWO, THREE.” The next few moments were all blur. First the two foxes broke in in a frantic scramble to get the dibbuns . Ritz grabbed a mouse in both his paws making a break from the window, when a rock filled pillow hit him in the jaw. Ritz spun a round to see Gurgle the hedgehog standing proudly behind him waving a stick. “Why you little devil” Ritz shouted , in an angry tone “you’ll pay for that“. And gurgle did, he never saw the well aimed HCSR bullet fly at his face in when he did it was to late. Chapter 3 Blitz heard the gunshot loud and clear and he knew there wasn’t any time to waist ,so he began to climb the wall. When he reached the top he saw instantly it had all gone wrong blood was everywhere ,Skipper had Ritz by the neck and he was trying to strangle him but wait, on the far side of the wall Shadowfang could barely be seen quietly going out the door. There was still hope! Shadowfang’s heart was pounding as he ran down the hall to complete his mission. he new this was the only way to surive the rath of the marlfox leader Roth. As he passed dormitory after dormitory he began to panick. Where is the abbout? He thought to himself,and then he saw it, a big bronze door at the top of the stairs that had to be it. chapter four "good job mate" said a fox who was now patting shadowfangs back. Shadowfang had now gotten a complement from every fox in the horde. He had succsessfully taken the abbout hostage and now he was injoying his victory.. "Meeting meeting”, came the unmistakable voice of lord Roth. As soon as the words left his mouth all the marl foxes gathered in a semicircle around him. Roth was a rather big fox with three long scares running across his face. He carried an MG42 in his hand and a M1917 revolver at his side. When Roth talked in his big rough voice no beast dared to interrupt. “First“, Roth said I would like to congratulate shadow fang and his crew for performing there duty perfectly. But I am afraid it is not enough . Over the years the redwallers have gotten stronger and are not as soft hearted as they used to be it will take more then there about to gain redwall, we need Thorn! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts